


Hurt

by BleedingDeath



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: The final battle from Giygas' perspective.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something, huh? Well, I recently watched EarthBound and it was amazing! And naturally, I love Giygas, and given his past... I feel so, so bad for him. So I had to write about. So there's this.

Darkness...

Pain...

Voices...

Who was that?

Small voices... Children?

It all sounded distant. Distorted.

Where was he? He didn't know. Everything was so dark. Terrifying. Alone.

Was he alone? No. The voices. The children.

Who was he? He couldn't remember. It hurt. Why couldn't he remember? It felt important.

Did he still remember anything? Was he still... something?

A sound. The children were fighting. If he focused, he could see it. A white robe, glasses, a pink dress, red hat... The red hat. The hat. There was a familiar feeling, but he didn't know what it was.

"Friend...?"

He didn't recognize his own voice. Strange.

But the children attacked. It hurt, but only a little. A small addition to what he felt. Twisting, stretching, agony. He no longer knew where he began and ended.

That red hat. He knew it. He knew it. Where? Red. Anger. He hated it. It brought him pain. Pain from when he could no longer remember.

When had he lost himself?

Lost.

He had... lost something. Something important to him that he didn't remember. A long time ago. It hurt. He screamed, tried to, his voice strangled by the darkness. They needed to hurt too. Everyone. All. He lashed out.

The children were scared. Then the one in pink started to say something. The smallest voice, soft, quiet, but determined. She was praying. Why? Pointless. Pointless. Everything.

And then it hurt.

The prayers cut through him like a knife. It hurt. It hurt. But it still wasn't enough to defeat him. Nothing could defeat him. He was everywhere. Everything. He was...

Another prayer, stronger this time.

He attacked once more, but they didn't give up. If they didn't, they would die. He would kill them. He would kill everything. Everyone. They could not touch him.

Then another prayer.

It hurt. So much pain. It felt like he had a gash running through him, as though he was bleeding from everywhere slowly. Pain. A familiar feeling. A memory. He was Giygas. That had been his name. His form trembled. Shifted. Squeezed.

Why did everything hurt so much?

When had he last... felt?

Another attack, stronger, desperate. They can't last much longer. He is sure, but it hurts.

The prayer after is strong, stronger than before, worried, hopeful. It hurts. He's finally able to recall the last time he felt such a piercing pain. His mother. She died. She was... gone. He had loved her. He never wanted this. This was never supposed to have happened.

Pain. Prayer.

It felt like a mother's love.

He couldn't stop shaking. Was it fear? He felt himself slipping. Splitting. Fragmenting. A looming dread of an end. It hurt. The love. The pain. The guilt. The happiness. It hurt. What ever was left of him was vanishing. A voiceless cry. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He couldn't see. He shook. He couldn't hold together what was left.

He remembered her. Maria. His mother. What she used to sing to him to put him to sleep. To calm him. It was the only thing that had worked. He remembered. It was the last thing he remembered.

It hurt.


End file.
